Caught in Your Gravity
by UniqaChica
Summary: Victoria sings about her relationship issues.  Contains "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles.


(A/N: I wrote this at school when I was done with my work. A very sweet Misto/Victoria scene that I may continue. Contains major fluffage. Enjoy!)

Summary: Victoria sings about her relationship issues. Contains "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles.

Disclaimer: I own many real and stuffed cats, but sadly, I do not own CATS. Mr. Fancy-Shmancy-Phantom-Miserables-Webber owns him. (Though I am looking into buying Misto from him. XD)

Caught in Your Gravity

A Mistoffelees/Victoria Fanfic

By Jill Diamond

It was a late night in the Junkyard, and Mistoffelees was just about to crawl into his drainage pipe and hit the sack. So much had gone on that day; Misto just wanted to sleep. All the toms had gone to Macavity's lair and rescued Demeter (for what seemed like the twelfth time), Tumblebrutus had sprained his ankle and Jenny needed help in treating it, and the rest of the day was spent helping Pouncival put his chair back together (it had collapsed right under him, the poor thing). Misto was just drained and his eyelids felt like bricks. But just as he was about to step into his makeshift den, a sweet and sad sound struck his ear from up above.

"_Something always brings me back to you;_

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I shall do,_

_I still feel you here, 'till the moment I'm gone"_

The voice completely captured Mistoffelees and made him feel more awake than any other time that day. He knew that voice like he knew the back of his paw. He had just never heard it this sad before.

He glanced in the direction of the song, and found her sitting on a perch made of a termite-feasted cabinet, halfway sunken into the rest of the trash, close to Tugger's curtain. Her white coat was breathtaking in the moonlight, as always. As she sang, she just stared into space, and she obviously hadn't seen Misto, because she never let anyone hear her sing; unless it was Old Deuteronomy.

"_You hold me without touch,_

_You keep me without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much_

_Than to drown in love…without feeling pain._

_Set me free_

_Leave me be_

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am_

_And I stand…so tall_

_Just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me…and all over me"_

And with that, her voice broke off and she started to shake from the silent tears she cried.

Quietly as he could muster, Mistoffelees crawled away from his pipe and up the steps leading to Tugger's curtain, veering off to the right just a little.

"Victoria?" he asked timidly.

The heaving and shaking in her back suddenly ceased, but she wouldn't look up from the paws pressed against her face. "What do you want?" a small, muffled voice squeaked.

"Well, I heard you singing, and then I saw you crying over here; I just wanted to make sure you're okay," he explained, slowly inching towards the sobbing queen.

Victoria eventually let her paws drop from her face, and Misto could clearly see that her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. The tip of her small pink nose had grown a reddish tint. "I can't take it anymore, Misto," she breathed, even less audible than before.

"Can't take what?" the tuxedo tom inquired. His shyness had made him accustomed to hear even the quietest noises. He was now sitting very close to Victoria, desperately wanting to put his arms around her.

"Plato," she cried, her voice now coming back to her. She had yet to look the black cat straight in the eye. "Every time we have a fight, and I say that I want to leave him for good, he just pulls out the seductive card and lures me back in again. And then the same thing happens next week! And the week after that! And the week after that!" This cycle just continued until it faded into sobs, where the young queen squeezed her eyes shut and clung herself to her best friend.

Mistoffelees cradled his arms around her almost like a reflex. He kept making quiet "Shhh…" noises and tenderly stroked the soft fur on her head, trying to get her to calm down.

"It's so stressful sometimes," Victoria exclaimed through her tears. "And the worst part is he doesn't even know what he does to me!" Misto had now expertly switched from stroking her head to nuzzling it with his own, being ever as gentle as before. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could detect a faint purr underneath the sobs that had now reduced to sniffles.

"I don't love him, Misto. I love _you_," she stated quietly. The black tom stopped in mid-nuzzle at the sound of this, his ears perking up to attention and his white face turning bright fuchsia. He had never thought that he would hear the Queen he had longed after for so long speak those glorious words.

Victoria felt ashamed, and scrambled herself out of his arms, her bloodshot eyes now revealing fear. "I'm so sorry," she said, her voice returning again. "That was out of line."

"No…it wasn't," he soothed, slowly trying to crawl back to the beautiful white queen.

"I hate to admit it, but I…I've wanted to…to be yours for…quite some time," she stuttered, a small embarrassed smile blessing her face and her eyelashes batting furiously.

"Then what's stopping you?"

Victoria sighed at the ridiculous question. "Plato," she answered simply. "I can't be with you when I'm still with him."

"But you don't want to be his anymore," Mistoffelees reasoned, not wanting to let the love of the queen slip away after all this time.

"Actually, I never wanted to be his to begin with!" Victoria admitted, without stuttering this time. "He just pulled me in like a fish on a line. And there's also the matter of Cassandra…"

"Cassandra?" the magical cat asked, dumbfounded. "What does Cassandra have to do with any of this?"

"Oh, don't play coy with me, _Mr._ Mistoffelees," Victoria accused, sounding very hopeless. "I've seen the way you look at her during your magic shows. You two have 'such chemistry', as Electra put it. What is she going to think when she discovers you're running around with another queen?"

Misto chuckled at her blindness. "Did you ever think that I have to look at her that way because she's my assistant? And the truth of the matter is, she's been wanting me to find a queen of my own for some time now. She always points out the single ones to me and gives me a look."

The hope in Victoria's eyes returned, now gazing up to meet his. "Really? There's nothing going on between you two?"

"Unless you count matchmaking."

The smile once again blessed her face, much brighter and wider this time. She gave him a soft nuzzle in the crook of his neck, making him give an extraordinary purr. He returned his paws to their previous position, cradling Victoria as if she were made of glass. The queen rested a soft white paw on his collar bone and just enjoyed the moment. The moment she had waited so long for. She and Misto finally being together; not just as friends. And then, a horrible thought flew through her mind like a streak of lightning, and the smile ceased.

"What are we going to do about Plato?" she asked quietly, her face drooped, but her paw still kept its place.

Misto quickly opened his eyes, his face revealing nothing but worry. He loved that little queen in his arms, but so did Plato. And Plato was a large tom; very strong, and very jealous. He tried to think of a way around the situation that didn't involve violence. But there was no way out.

"We will have to tell him the truth," he whispered quietly.

"No! We can't!" Victoria cried, bringing her head up from its resting place on his shoulder. "He'll nearly kill you!"

"A mere small price to pay for the one thing I've longed after since the first day I saw you," he replied sweetly.

Victoria's eyes once again filled with tears, but these were of a happier emotion. She laid her head on his shoulder once again and closed her eyes.

"And plus, you could just tell him that it's not working out between you two. You don't have to tell him about me." The magical tom held a mischievous grin as he whispered.

Without moving, Victoria shot back, "Chicken," and quietly giggled. Then, she sat up, fully pushing out of Mistoffelees' embrace, and gazed at the moon with a defeated expression.

"No, that's how I got into this whole mess in the first place. We have to tell Plato about you," she said.

Not another word was exchanged between the two for the rest of the night, but a thousand-word-conversation was shared. Misto gently rubbed his paw against Victoria's back, giving her a look that contained sympathy and admiration. She turned her gaze to him over her shoulder, and gently brushed his white cheek with her paw before giving him a quick peck there. Some of the fuchsia found its way back to his face. And he returned the favor by giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead, before they both drifted off into a deep sleep, cradled in each others' arms.

_The End_

(A/N: What did I tell you? MAJOR fluffage. Teehee. As I said, I may continue this and have them tell Plato what's been going on. (Scary!) And I changed just a teensy little line in the song, but again it's called "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles. (Love her!) Byeguyz!)


End file.
